A railcar may be provided with a collision energy absorbing device for easing an impact generated at the time of collision. To reduce reinforcing members of a carbody from the viewpoint of a reduction in weight of the carbody, a maximum load acting on the carbody needs to be reduced. Therefore, the collision energy absorbing device is required to reduce a peak load, generated at an initial stage of the collision, to reduce the maximum load at the time of the collision. An impact absorbing member disclosed in PTL 1 includes a quadrangular, tubular main body and a cross-shaped rib provided inside the main body along an axial direction of the main body and is produced by extrusion molding. A flat pressure receiving plate is provided at a front end of the impact absorbing member, and a cutout portion is partially formed at a rear end of the impact absorbing member. According to PTL 1, since the strength of the impact absorbing member is partially low in the vicinity of the cutout portion, a load peak value at the initial stage of the collision is reduced.